bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
How the Griff Stole Christmas
'"How the Griff Stole Christmas" '''is the eleventh episode in Season 2 of Bunk'd. It aired on December 2, 2016. The episode scored 1.24 million viewers. Overview The campers participate in a gift-making activity for the upcoming holiday and Griff is not into it. They soon realize Griff doesn't like Christmas and after finding out why, Ravi and Lou try to create a special memory for Griff. Meanwhile, Santa asks Jorge to babysit for one of his reindeers. Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge try to teach the reindeer how to fly. Plot The episode begins with Griff and Zuri picking teams for dodgeball. It's down between Tiffany and Jorge and Zuri chooses Tiffany because she worked her brain into thinking the opponents were her Mom. Soon Santa secretly calls Jorge over and asks him to watch over his reindeer while he goes and finds a zoo for it because it can't fly. He agrees but he wanted something in return so he got an expired "get off the naughty list free" ticket. Later that day Lou and Ravi are arranging a toy drive for kids who don't have much. They are found telling the kids to really put effort into there gifts and not just a fake coupon book. Griff calls them over and shows them a dangerous toy car with a spinning saw blade. He then turns it on and runs it across the table, destroying a stuffed dog, and Lou's Gingerbread house with a "gumdrop family" inside. After that, Griff bits the head of a gumdrop person and leaves. Meanwhile, in the barn, Zuri and Tiffany were offered to help and they are talking to Santa about Harold, the reindeer. Santa explains why he is gonna put him in a zoo because he can't fly. He was teaching him but he couldn't do it. Later, in the Grizzly Cabin, Ravi is telling Xander about Griff's "death" toy. Xander makes a joke and refers to borrowing it next time Hazel tries to check him for ticks. Ravi is telling him how and how when he asked Griff why he made it, he wouldn't tell him. He asked Xander how he should approach him and he said carefully because he has a "spinning blade of death" not too long after that convocation, Emma walks in with a neckless for Xander He doesn't like it but Ravi tells him to say he likes it and he does. When she left he explained that Emma is serious about fashion. Back in the barn, Tiffany is found teaching him about Smarts and wonders why it was so hard for Santa to train him Jorge asks Harold if he wanted to fly, and strangely he replied yes. So now Tiffany, Zuri, and Jorge are teaching him how to fly. Later, in the mensehall, Ravi and Lou are talking to Griff about his toy, with the evidence of the stuffed dog and gumdrop man on the table in front of him. Ravi asked why he made the toy and he said cause making regular toys are lame, referring to him wanting to have fun. Lou quickly jumps in and starts to get up all on Griff and asking him weird questions. That leads to Griff saying how he was forced to come to toy making class. He soon finds out there playing "Good Cop, Bad Cop" and doesn't answer any more questions. The way they were acting changed and they asked why he made their toy. Lou explained how it was going to kids in need and how they don't have much. Griff fired back and said, "I don't care." Ravi tried to tell him more but he just snapped back yelling about how he doesn't care about the kids, and he wants to be left alone. He storms out of the room, leaving Ravi and Lou speechless. Meanwhile, in the barn, everyone is found in coats, as in trying to make Harold feel like it's Christmas time, hoping that will get him to want to fly. They pull a string, making mash Potatoes fall to be like snow, but it all lands on Tiffany, making her mad! Later Xander, Lou, Ravi, and Emma are talking at the great lawn about Griff. They say since the toy making disaster, he has been really moody. They were talking about how he has been doing rude things to people too. Emma suggested to make him one of her neckless to calm him down, but Xander secretly makes a comment. Emma overhears, causing Xander to tell her the truth. Anyway, the kids are still trying to get Harold to fly, but now they are dressed as reindeers and Santa, to try and get him the feeling of real Christmas. That plan backfires, and he doesn't fly, but the boy Tiffany likes, ran away after seeing her dressed as a reindeer. The next day, Lou and Ravi go into the Grizzly cabin to talk to Griff, asking him to open up His feelings to them. He instantly insults Ravi as a sarcastic way of sharing his feelings with them. Lou tells him he is a good kid and asks him what's bothering him. He slams his book on the table and tries to convince them nothing is wrong. Ravi tries to tell him that he doesn't have to hide his feelings from them. He soon admits that he hates Christmas because it sucked in juvenile. All they got was extra visitation time but no one was there to visit him. He explained how Christmas reminded him of what he doesn't have and walks away. Later Emma and Xander have a talk about the neckless and that he should just tell the truth next time. He agreed and they hugged it out. Later the kids say bye to Harold and apologize for not being able to get him to fly. But after Jorge talks to him about feeling no pressure was able to get him to actually fly! Early the next morning, Lou and Ravi wake Griff up for a special surprise in the mess hall. It was a big Christmas celebration to try and make a nice Christmas memory for him, to get him to know how Christmas is like when he is with people he loves. He is so happy and he decides to not take any of the presents. He wants to have kids like him have an early Christmas just like they did for him. He got the kids from a local reform school and gave them all the presents. When the party was over, Jorge found another present with Griff's name on it. It turned out to be something a harmonica that Griff always wanted but never told anyone. When he played it, the front door opens with Santa showing up and wishing Griff a Merry Christmas. It ended with Griff having a good memory of his first happy Christmas. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Guest Cast *Lincoln Melcher as Griff Jones *Harrison White as Santa Claus Trivia *The title is a reference to the Christmas story, ''"How the Grinch Stole Christmas" by Dr. Seuss And the movie starring Jim carrey. *This is the second Christmas themed episode. **The first being, Secret Santa. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2016. *Table read for this episode took place September 27, 2016.https://www.instagram.com/p/BK4PJV5BNkh/ *in this episode, we find out more about Griff's past. Gallery Transcript International Premieres *December 8, 2016 (Latin America) *December 10, 2016 (Brazil) Videos References Category:Season 2 Category:Airing in December Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Airing in 2016 Category:Aired episodes